Fallen on Deaf Ears
by MoonlightWolfFanga
Summary: Bella’s music takes the place of the thing she craves most: Companionship. Something she believes she can never have. So, she fills the void with her music. Until one day when she goes to Seattle, Washington, she meets Edward Cullen… and it seems like
1. Broken Sunglasses

**_Hey peoples!_**

**_I know it's been a while since I've sent ANYTHING in, but I was without my laptop again… *tear!*_**

**_Anyhow, I'm back and raring to go! To make it up, I'm going to continue with Cinderbella but also add a second, MAYBE third stories. (I don't know, it depends how the creative writing energy flows or if I can multi task that well)_**

**_So, without further Adieu, let me introduce you to: Fallen on Deaf Ears_**

**_Summary: Bella's music takes the place of the thing she craves most: Companionship. Something she believes she can never have. So, she fills the void with her music._**

**_Until one day when she goes to Seattle, Washington, she meets Edward Cullen… and it seems like Heaven has finally sent her an understanding and loving angel…_**

* * *

Ch: 1) Broken Sunglasses

I groaned, the strangled sound forcing its way out of my throat, but a sound I'll never hear again. I could feel the music through my fingertips… but it didn't feel right. There was no motivation. Nothing. Nada.

A gentle tap on my shoulder brought my attention to Rosalie Hale, my best friend since we were in high school. _"Everything okay?"_ she signed to me, looking concerned.

I gestured to the piano, glaring at it. _"It won't flow… it doesn't feel right. There's no motivation in the two people I see."_

The blond beauty smiled at me, _"Bella, you can't force creativity. It's just not how it works. Take a break and go for a walk. __Seattle__ is beautiful! Go on!"_

She waved her hands in front of her as if to shoo me out the door. I put a hand over my mouth to stop from laughing out loud. I didn't know how I sounded now. I probably sounded awful… but I took her advice; maybe going outside would be just the inspiration I needed.

I got up from the piano, a glossy grand piano that I bought when my first CD made a smash hit: **_Butterfly Kisses._**

Rose handed me my denim jacket as I slid on my steel-toed boots and sunglasses. My shirt had my favorite books, _Twilight_, quote: "So the Lion feel in love with the Lamb."

I smiled, thought it was only for show for Rose. _"Be careful. You never know if you'll be recognized. Do you have your phone?"_

I know, kind of silly for a deaf person to carry a cell phone right? But the wonders of technology! I.e. TEXTING!

After assuring both of us that it was safely in my leather purse, I tied my hair back and stepped out the door of our hotel room. I was to be playing at the Grand Theatre in downtown Seattle, so I had to be sure to be back by four so that Rose can get me ready for the eight o'clock show. Yeah, Rose is a very big fashion person. It really does take us two hours to get ready; one hour to get there; and one for a quick sound check. I wouldn't know how it sounded unless she told me it was okay… or if something was out of tune.

I'd die if I couldn't write my music anymore! Music had been my passion ever since I had been able to hear. I stepped into the elevator and pressed 'G' for Ground Level and took a deep breath. Thank God no one was on today… I wasn't sure how far I'd get if someone did recognize me. Of course, everyone knew I was already here, but no one knew where I was. Another blessing from above.

Mom sent me letters every day telling me how proud she was; of course dad (being a cop) told me to be careful and always carry pepper spray. I snickered to myself; he always sent a fresh can with every letter. I must have eighteen of them by now. Perhaps I should donate them to the next city police force?

Once hitting ground level, I swiftly made my way out into the streets in front of the Grand Hotel. No kidding, the thing was like a palace! I had to wonder if some sort of king or queen of some country settled here once upon a time before the Brits came.

I walked leisurely down the street, making sure to be cautious when I crossed the road. There should be a local book shop or a café up ahead that Rose told me about. Or was it in the other direction? A jolt of worry ran up my spine; should I turn around?

_'No Bella! Just take your time and enjoy yourself,' _my conscience scolded me.

Shaking my head, I swiftly made my way down the strip of shops until I found one: _Book Haven_, 'How corny' I thought, smiling as I strolled in.

My jaw slacked at the sheer size of this place! It was at least three stories of nothing but books! The bottom level had a spacious café further into the store.

I apparently hadn't noticed that I had went into a whole new building, there was no way all of this fit in one shop in a strip mall.

I strolled through, one burly man with thick curly hair smiled at me. 'Cute dimples,' I thought, smiling back and making my way up the glossy staircase. At one landing, there was a great lion with fire behind it; the eyes prominent gold with a mane of bronze hair. I continued on my way up the steps, reaching the top easily. The shelves were deep mahogany, rich in the smell of new and old printed books. I smiled, allowing myself to bask in the feeling.

When I opened my eyes, I jumped, startled and tripped, falling on my butt. A boy with glasses and slightly reddish hair was talking to me and I didn't realize it! He was speaking rapidly; I caught a few words reading his lips. 'Hey! Are you okay?' was his next sentence.

"Fine," I told him, my voice feeling very weak. He smiled, helping me up. "I didn't mean to startle you, what's your name? Where you from?" I held up a hand, "Slow down…"

He took a deep breath; I looked quizzically at him, and realized he was an employee. He must've been asking if he could help me find anything. But there was something wrong… his uniform was off. It wasn't like the burly one that I met at the counters just a few minutes ago. The burly one had a deep, rich blue shirt with the store name and a gold plated nametag.

He waved a hand in front of my face, putting a hand on my arm, "Hello?" he was talking again, I blinked. "Sorry… have to go."

The boy, 'Mike' I read on his nametag, grabbed my arm and stopped me. He grinned oddly… there was something that made me very afraid. I pulled away, prepared to pull the can of pepper spray out. Thank you daddy! "Why don't we go out?" his hand slid way too far down, touching my butt. I pulled away instantly, "NO!"

He looked startled, and angry. His hazel eyes turned a stormy, dark color of lead and approached me again, boxing me in. His breath smelled like cigarettes and weed. I wrinkled my nose, not liking this guy at all. He began talking again; I couldn't understand what he was talking about… I didn't want to understand! All I knew was that I was in some sort of danger.

I took a deep breath and screamed, hoping for some sort of angel to appear. What I got was close enough.

A small, pixie like girl appeared who was apparently very angry, she too was speaking very fast, gesturing wildly.

Mike was speaking sharply to her, who made a very tall, blond and lanky man appear as well, folding his arms. I stared up at him, feeling a calming aura coming off of him. Suddenly, the burly man appeared, cracking his knuckles. 'Emmett' I read his nametag. I stared up at him as he hauled up the very small in comparison Mike and shouted in his face.

Mike was very afraid, I could see it. Apparently, one word made it clear, he wasn't one working here. "Imposter."

He was suddenly hauled out by the burly, muscled Emmett. I turned to the small pixie girl, 'Alice' who was jumping up and down to catch my attention.

"Are you deaf or something?" she asked, the one thing I understood.

"Yes," I told her bluntly. She suddenly burst out into a grin, which freaked me out. I slid around the rail, hoping to gain some distance.

"Its okay!" she spoke slowly now. "Mike won't bother you now. I'm Alice, what's your name?"

It was oddly comforting having someone takes time for me to read their lips. "Isa," I replied, refusing to give my full name.

"Isa, it's pretty! You want to take your glasses off?"

"No."

"The burly one is Emmett, my brother."

"I know."

"Huh?"

I pointed to my chest, and motioned to her nameplate. Confused, she looked down to where I was pointing.

"OH!" she began hopping up and down, obviously excited. "You talk kinda funny," she told me. I scowled and wondered if I should point out her over energeticness as a flaw of her own! So what if I talked funny? It was lucky I could speak at all!

Soon, Emmett reappeared; looking annoyed and folded his arms across his chest, talking to Alice. She too looked angry for some reason and nodded every now and again. It must've been something about that Mike guy… so I guess it was my cue to leave.

_Exit, stage left!_

I made my way around the shelves, just letting my eyes wander the shelves and enjoying the smell of volumes and volumes of books of all kinds. It was a comforting smell… one that I basked in every time we moved to another city. Suddenly, one of my absolute favorites caught my eye; **_Twilight_**. Alongside it was **_New Moon _**and**_ Eclipse. _** Stephanie Meyer really had outdone herself with the third. It nearly broke my heart to read that the two main characters had broken it off so suddenly in the second one!

I moved on through the aisles and pulled off a copy of my other favorite book; **_Wuthering Heights_**. I remembered how my copy had fallen apart over the years and how I yearned for its company… so I tucked it to my chest as I continued around the isles until I ran into something, causing me to fall back suddenly.

A hand reached out and grabbed me, stopping my fall. I looked up… and my heart caught in my chest. I suddenly realized that my sunglasses had fallen off and a man was suddenly speaking, worried about something. I searched his face, wanting to understand what he was saying… but nothing came.

He bent down and picked up my fallen sunglasses… and I realized he must've stepped on them for the lenses were cracked and one of the arms had completely snapped off.

"I'm so sorry!" he kept saying. "I'm a complete idiot for not seeing you, are you alright?" I was surprised at my reading ability.

I nodded, taking them from his hand. I smiled as he continued talking but I now had a more difficult time reading his lips… one he was talking so fast, and two I was completely mesmerized by his face. Was it possible for someone to be this incredible?

His mane of bronze hair seemed to glitter in the lights while his stunningly green eyes held my attention as he spoke. He suddenly looked confused and waved a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of the trance… a clear sign he wasn't sure if I was hearing him, or if I was okay.

I put a hand over my ear, and he understood immediately. "Deaf."

A new flurry of words flew out of his mouth and I put my hand up, "S… slow down… too fast…" my voice was rough, but audible. He took a deep breath, and spoke slower for my sake. "Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"Do you need help with anything?"

I shook my head. He smiled an oddly and equally mesmerizing smile that captured my attention at his mouth. A hot blush ran up my face and I backed off, casting my eyes to the floor. His hand gently touched my shoulder and I flicked my eyes up to watch through my dark brown hair. "Can I get you anything?"

I shook my head. "Th…." I struggled with my gratitude, my voice thick from lack of use over the years. "Thank you," I glanced as his nameplate. I scrunched my brow. "Ed… Ed… Edward?" He laughed, or what I thought was a laugh. "Close," he said. Apparently my voice was a lot rougher than I thought.

I blushed and turned away, embarrassed at my weak speech. I guess my AR sound came out as an ER. He put a hand on my shoulder again and I shrugged it away, hurrying of to the stairs. If it weren't for the pixie, Alice, I would've made a quick getaway!

The smaller girl grinned; "Found you!" was clearly said. I tilted my head when she called over my shoulder. I turned to look and saw it was Edward that jogged up, he smiled as Alice introduced me as my alias 'Isa.'

"Pretty name."

He motioned to the café downstairs. "Coffee?"

I blushed and shook my head, clutching the new copy of **_Wuthering Heights_** in my hand. I held it up to Alice and said roughly, "Price?"

Edward took out his wallet and I watched him quizzically. He pulled out a twenty and held it to me. I suddenly understood what he was doing. "No!"

I patted my purse, hoping he'd understand. He shook his head, "For breaking sunglasses."

Can one's face get any redder? I was sure mine could! I was sure to faint if I didn't get out of here soon.

I shook my head, also feeling irritated at his demeanor and hurried down the steps, where Emmett was talking to a customer until he saw me. He waved and held his hand out for my book. I felt some relief as I slid it in his hand until his attention was brought from the register back to where I came from.

I glanced back, Edward looked worried, confused. I pulled out my credit card and handed it to Emmett, turning away. I ignored the pat on my shoulders and waited as Emmett argued with Edward over one thing or another. I wasn't going to follow their conversation. I didn't want to.

I glanced up once and saw Emmett obviously confused over whatever Edward had said but slid my credit card through and handed the receipt to me as well as the bag with my new book. Faster than I ever thought possible, I ran out of the door and up the street back to the hotel.

My body felt heavy with confusion, frustration, and some sort of anger. I could take care of myself! I'd get another pair of sunglasses another time… I was fine… I was okay…

I jumped as a hand grabbed my elbow, stopping me. Edward's face immediately came to my eyes. He was talking again. "Walk you back home?"

"Why?"

He smiled softly, "A gentleman." I blanched pulling away, "No."

"Let me make it up to you somehow," he spoke slowly as I nodded in understanding in each word.

"No need."  
"I have tickets to Isabella Swan's concert tonight. I take you?"

Again, I blanched. I shook my head and smiled, "Kind. But no, need to go now."

He sighed, "Coffee tomorrow?"

This guy just won't quit will he?!

I won't leave Seattle until Saturday for Detroit. It was Monday; I sighed in defeat. "Okay. When?"

He grinned and scribbled down on a pad of paper he suddenly materialized out of his pocket. "Edward Cullen: 552-861-1234; Café 2:30 pm, Tomorrow."

He smiled and waved while I stood there like an idiot holding the paper in my hand. I prayed Rose wouldn't kill me…

* * *

**_Alright!!!_**

**_I'll be checking up on things soon and if you guys like the story, I'll post the second chapter._**

**_If I need to edit anything DONT HESITATE TO SAY SOMETHING!_**

**_OH! And the number is FAKE! FYI!!!_**

**_Bella: *signs* REVIEWS! The sooner the better the reviews, the better the story!_**

**_Edward: *peeks at Bella*_**

**_Bella:*hides*_**

**_Edward: Rats!_**

**_Rose: *snickers* She's shy..._**

**_Emmet: Hello! Hot babe! *pulls Rose aside in a room*_**

**_Me: O.O Ratings may increase due to storyline... just FYI_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	2. Unexpected Kisses

****

Well! I'm extremely pleased with my reviews. I thankyou all in one great big bunch. *BIG HUG!!!!*

**It's refreshing to know that this story is a fresh peice for some of you to read and I look forward to satisfying your cravings.**

**Just so you're clear, Bella is deaf and a Pianist/Composer.**

**All **_"Italic Quotes"_** are communications between Bella and mostly Rosalie signlanguage.**

**Some sounds Bella remembers through her musings, not ACTUALLY HEARING!**

**So, with those clarifications set, I give you Chapter two!**

**Bella: *smiles and signs* She's worked hard on this one. It's difficult to write a deaf main character.**

**Edward: *sighs softly* Isa...**

**Alice: *fwaps Edward behind the head* YOu're already a love struck puppy?! Sheesh! She's comming back to see you next chapter...**

**Me: *snicker***

**Edward: Oh shit! It's time to go see Isabella Swan's concert! *runs off to get ready***

**Me: *looks at Alice***

**Alice: *looks at me***

**Us: Poor guy...**

**Bella: *snickers***

**

* * *

**

**Ch: 2) Gentle Kisses**

As expected, Rose was absolutely raving about me going out tomorrow… but not in the way I expected. She was absolutely ecstatic that I had agreed to go out with someone. _"I'm so proud Bella! What's he like? Is he cute?"_

I blushed furiously and shrugged,_ "He wouldn't give in. He wanted to make up for breaking my sunglasses. Honesty Rose, it's not a big deal."_

"_But it _is_ a big deal, Bella. How long has it been since you dated _anyone_?"_

I narrowed my eyes at her and turned away completely. She was going to go into my past relationship with Jacob Black. He was very possessive and domineering, and downright rude when I was trying to gain his attention. Plus, he kept belittling me for my lack of hearing ability. I scowled, Jerk.

"_Bella…?"_ she waved a hand in my eyes, and I flicked my attention to her. _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up old wounds."_

I sighed, breathing out a puff of hot air. Rosalie was a beautiful, voluptuous blond, who had a lot of guys during high school. And dropped them all like a sack of potatoes once we got underway with my music. She was my muse with all her relationships, so we made an excellent team.

I smiled and hugged my best friend. _"It's in the past."_

She gave me the thumbs up though, obviously very excited for me. _"Come on; time to get you set for your concert."_

She pulled out a deep blue dress that was just off shoulder with a small diamond cut out on the stomach. The sleeves were criss-crossed scarves that tied elegantly at the wrists and dangled slightly with gold embroideries at the hems.

The skirt cinched at my waist and flowed gracefully out with a gentle, flowing fabric. She also chose a pair of silver, low heeled shoes. _"You like?"_

"_Very much."_

She smiled again proud that she knew me well. She took the dress with us and we disappeared into the bathroom.

Already she had her makeup and hair care set out for me, her own dress, a deep red that hugged her D-Cup breasts and flowed out with light silk and gold high heels, though not one of those 'I'm going to break my leg' high heels. More like, 'I'm a sexy beauty' high heels.

She set me down and touched my eyelids closed… and let the magic begin!

(Two hours later…)

Rose and I stood in front of a large mirror and she smiled at her handiwork. _"You look great, Bella!"_

"_And you look like a diva, Rose. You're absolutely gorgeous! You're the diva that does it all; Diva of Beauty."_

She struck a pose, a hand out while her hair was tossed back. It looked like it was windblown, but in a way that made her look stunningly sexy.

My hair was tied in a French Twist Braid with a few curling strands from my bangs that hung in my eyes. It was almost like I wasn't deaf at all! I looked like a model. I smiled and nudged her out of her pose. _"Time to go,"_ I signed, grabbing my purse and headed out to where Jasper Whitlock, our chauffer was waiting with the limo. I was very happy to see that there were no fans waiting for pictures. They'll most likely be at the concert hall, waiting with cameras, posters, autograph books… Dear God it was a nightmare just getting through without anyone realizing I was deaf!

And as expected, the whole line was being shoved back by security while there were posters of me at my piano. It wasn't like I was a rock star… so why I was getting all this unwanted attention was absolutely mind blowing. I smiled and waved to people and signed a few posters.

A couple of men were grabbing my hands with rings in their fingers. I smiled politely and pulled away and hurried inside. I sighed in relief as Rose followed after me. _"They get worse every appearance,"_ I signed to her once the door was securely locked shut.

"_I know, but it's good for you. It means your CDs are selling like hotcakes."_

I rolled my eyes and approached the stage, rolling my shoulders in an attempt to shake off the tense muscles. Jasper was talking to Rose, and I smiled at them, they weren't in love… it's just they had that brotherly-sisterly love look.

Rose was telling me how she was just looking for the one guy to make her happy. An image of the guy from the bookstore, Emmet, came to mind. My fingers stopped at the polished, ivory keys. I could just see them together!

I stared ahead, picturing this so well. I could just see the burly, dimple-cheeked, hunk standing beside the beautiful blond that was Rosalie. I slapped my forehead. It was too good to be true! I _had_ to get them together.

Jasper lightly tapped my shoulder to gain my attention and pointed to Rose.

"_Five minutes till show time. Do you want a warm up?"_

"_Might as well. What piece shall I do?"_

"_Ooh! Midnight's Dance; that's always been my favorite."_

I smiled; _'Midnight's Dance'_ was about two lovers. Rose always said that it was a personification about my next to nothing love life; or her dream of finding 'Mr. Right.'

In my opinion, Mr. Right knew how to hide. But I was born without a Mr. Right. I was deaf for crying out loud! What guy would want a deaf girlfriend?

I sat down at the piano and lightly touched the keys. I narrowed my eyes, hoping that it was the right key. I counted the beats in my mind, eventually relaxing into the flow as I played.

I stopped after the fifth bar and looked down at Rose, who was in tears and making her makeup run. _"I take it, it sounds alright?"_

"_Bella, it's beautiful. Perfect! You're weaving a spell."_

She smiled and walked away. The curtain closed and I went to a table with a cup of Chi tea waiting for me. It soothed my nerves with the upcoming performance. I took a deep breath and watched for Rose to give me my signal. I didn't know what I'd do without her. She was my ears, and her ears were what I depended on a lot.

She counted down slowly until the curtain began to rise and then waved me onto the stage.

I faced the crowd and bowed, feeling the thunderous applause through my chest and feet. I smiled to all of them and the lights dimmed so not to blind me. In the front row… my heart nearly stopped beating.

Edward Cullen.

He was smiling up at me, clapping with Alice beside him and Emmet beside her.

I bowed once more and took my seat.

Rose signed my first song with the sheet music. _Dawning Light._

Words seemed to flow in my head, though I'd never dare to speak them out loud with the way I sounded.

The keys easily gave beneath my fingers as I played the music. Rose smiled, mouthing, 'Perfect melody.' I smiled, watching my fingers as they swept across the keys. Gently, I tilted my head, glancing at Edward in the audience. He looked absolutely spell-bound. Just like Rose said, 'You're weaving a spell.'

I lightly licked my thumb and turned the sheet swiftly, and continued. When it came to a repeating bar, I closed my eyes, knowing these keys well. They were a part of me, just like my music.

I opened my eyes and slowed, playing the finishing part. Technically, I wrote the music as a duet, but I didn't trust anyone to play with me. I placed my hands in my lap and smiled as the audience began another round of applause. I saw Alice leaping up and down from her seat only to be sat by Emmet.

I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye, who was staring at the leaping pixie… Holy Crow! Love struck couple part two!

Perhaps this was the best part about coming to Seattle.

I put away the music, knowing the rest would come to me like the wind.

It took a while to me, as I played the ending of the first act. My ending song being _Twilight's Kiss._

I saw Edward lean forward, his eyes fluttering down. I closed my own to keep focused, playing softly. I wanted this to be special, just for him. It was something that I wrote knowing it would find a special someone, either for me or for Rose.

I suppose it was a fooled heart's wish. So I played it for Rose, as if it were a prayer to God for her and Emmet to get along.

I folded my hands once more into my lap and stood, bowed, only to feel no applause. Uh oh.

I glanced up, and saw everyone was in tears. Soon, one in the back stood and began to clap… then tree… then a few in the middle stood and began to clap. Soon, the whole auditorium was in applause, even Edward was in tears, clapping. He tossed a rose up onto the stage, putting his fingers in his mouth. It was a shame I couldn't hear him whistle.

Alice tossed a rose as well, and I waved Rose out onto the stage. An idea forming in my head.

She tilted her head and obeyed my request, smiling kindly to the audience and waving. "My muse," I spoke to the audience, catching them all by surprise, for no one had ever heard the great Isabella Swan speak. But still, they applauded. She couldn't stop staring at Emmet, who was dumbstruck.

I took her hand and motioned for her to bow. We took several dips together and gathered up my roses and hurried off stage.

"_What was that Bella? I thought you were too afraid to speak."_

"_I had a feeling about something. I had to say something!"_

"_What was it? What were you thinking?"_

"_You know that cute guy in the first row? You know the one with the dimples and the thick arms?"_

Her eyes fluttered closed and she licked her lip. _"That hunk of honey? Yeah, what about him? Got the hots for him?"_

"_No. He's got the hots for you. He works at that book store you pointed out."_

"_NO WAY!"_

"_Uh yeah way."_

She grinned and fanned herself, speaking out loud now. Jasper, though, was peaking out of the curtains. He was smiling and I saw at what, it was Ms. Pixie, Alice. I KNEW IT!

Maybe I should go into matchmaking?

I thought about it… nah! I loved my music too much to give it up. I smiled to myself, taking a rose and smelling deeply into the bud. It was truly beautiful, as if it were freshly cut from a garden. I was pretty sure there was no flower shop nearby. So where he got these flowers was a truly a gift.

Rose lightly tapped my shoulder._ "Show time."_

I took my seat, watching as people filled into the auditorium once more. Edward already in his seat, waved to me. I smiled and waved back politely and blew him a kiss of thanks.

He reached up and snatched it from the air, blowing his own. He looked like he wanted to say something to me, but the auditorium was already filled to the brim and the lights dimmed. I looked to Rose for my prompt. _"Kindred Spirits."_

It was a long piece… what she was thinking about I didn't know, but still. I smiled and found my keys, setting the pace as best I could. I closed my eyes, imagining I could hear it. But it was a distant dream… one that I would probably never gain back. I smiled to myself, feeling foolish to dream of that while I was performing.

My fingers were beginning to stiffen from the cold keys, but I didn't stop. It was a song where two souls that were apart for a lifetime, finally finding each other. Two souls… kind of like Romeo and Juliet. Two souls that sought for their true mate, one that truly knew the other; two souls that would never be apart even in death.

I felt some tears gathering in my eyes, but I fought them back, not wanting to break down in front of an audience. Perhaps… maybe the universe will give me what I longed for most, a soul mate.

Again, I shook my head mentally at my foolishness. Companionship was never to be mine. That's why the universe took away my hearing. I'll never hear a soul's call for me.

When my song ended, I folded my hands in my lap, a cold tear dripping on my hand regardless of my fighting.

Rose looked at me worriedly. _"Are you alright?"_

"_It's time to finish the show? Next song?"_

"_Rising Star."_

I rubbed my palms together. _'This is it…'_ this was the new song that Rose and I had been working on since our last concert in Phoenix, Arizona. I watched my fingers and felt as if a warm body covered my back. The air conditioner was no longer on me. I was in a whole other place… a whole place that was my own.

I was in a meadow, surrounded by trees in my hometown, Forks. It was always so green there with all the rain. It was a clear night there, showing a blank sky. The music portrayed my confusion when I only saw a black sky… where were the stars?

I imagined someone coming up behind me just as a star broke through the thick, velvet blackness. I imagined a gentle voice, smooth as cream whispering in my ear… my deaf ear.

My fingers took on a higher key, as if my imaginary self felt happier that this person was there, talking with them. As if they were always together like this.

I smiled to myself… but as the song ended slowly… my illusion to myself shattered.

I stood, the audience applause thundering through my chest and feet. I smiled sweetly bowing again. Several others threw flowers to the stage, even a letter or two. I smiled, but glanced at Edward, Alice and Emmet. There was something that drew me to them.

I sighed softly and waved all of my fans off, gathering my roses and letters. A few of them felt like they had rings in them. _Dear God, not more marriage proposals._

It was always the same. A letter. A ring. A number. A name. A semi-romantic poem… but that was it. Nothing more. Not even a photo.

I blinked in surprise as a white rose reached up to me from a pair of slender, pale fingers. I blinked in surprise and glanced up. Edward smiled to me. He was speaking but I only smiled at him, my heart beating savagely in my breast. I reached down and took the bud from him.

His hand swiftly caught mine and pressed a kiss to my skin. A shock of electricity shot up my arm and through my chest. He smiled once more and bowed, walking towards Alice. What just happened?

I stared after him and saw him turn back to me. He blew a kiss to me again, I blew a small one back to him, bringing his to my cheek.

Swiftly, I gathered up the rest of the roses and hurried off the stage. Rose was grinning at me. _"Who is that?"_

"_That's Edward, the guy from the bookstore."_

She covered her mouth with her hand, taking complete joy in my embarrassment.

I rubbed the back of my neck. _"It's no big deal. I don't think he recognizes me."_

"_Mhmm… a white rose among many reds. That is a sure sign of affection."_

"_That's what I got too. I'm not getting my hopes up though, Rose."_

"_Do what you think is right, Bella. But you never know, maybe this is Mr. Right in your audience."_

"_Rosalie, Mr. Right has never been born for me. I don't have a Mr. Right. I probably never did. I'm to be without companionship, remember?"_

She rolled her eyes and began to sign sharply at me. _"Bella, you seriously need to look at this guy. I've got a really good feeling about him. You two seem to just click. Edward and Bella… it has a nice sound to it."_

I glowered beneath my lashes. Rosalie was always a romantic person but she was a practical one too. They were good qualities when coupled together, but very annoying when it came to my love life.

"_Come on, Jasper is waiting with the limo."_

I sighed softly; Rosalie swiftly gathered her skirts and my sunglasses. I slipped them on, but it would already be dark when we get out. Still, cameras would be flashing in my eyes and these little babies were the only thing from keeping me from going deaf _and_ blind. I shuttered, praying that such an unfortunate thing would _never_ happen to me.

I looked at the white rose and tore off the long stem, shortening it drastically and slipped it into my hair. At least I could show him some appreciation for tonight's gift. I smiled, carrying the rest in my arms. It was quite a bouquet. There had to be at least twenty-seven in my hands alone including the first act roses.

I followed Rosalie out to the front where the first thing I was greeted with were a bunch of cameras flashing and news crews. I put my hand up to those who were asking questions and smiled, walking past them… until my heel slipped on some wet pavement, sending me falling to the side.

A pair of strong arms grasped me tightly righting me again. I looked up sharply through my sunglasses. A grinning smile greeted me. I gasped, Edward Cullen's sparkling green eyes met my own. 'Careful, it's kinda slippery.'

I blushed and pulled away. I smiled and kissed his cheek in thanks, already getting several pictures snapped at us. I mouthed, 'Thank you,' and his cheeks reddened, touching where I kissed him. I hurried off to Rose and the limo, my heart beating erratically… there was something here in Seattle… I just had to figure out what it was.

* * *

**Bella: *is blushing***

**Me: *signs* Bella, you okay?**

**Bella: *signs back* You're the Author! Is my cover blown?**

**Me: *looks innocent* Maybe... Let's see if Edward figures it out?**

**Bella: *looks mortified and runs off***

**Edward: *appears* Figure out what?**

**Me: *smiles innocently* nothing... nothing...**

**Edward: And when am I going to see Isa again? I cant get her out of my head!!!**

**Alice: NExt chapter, brother dear, next chapter.**

**I know... I know... "Write the next chapter!"**

**Love,**

**MoonlightFanga**


	3. Coffee and Requests

**Ch: 3 Coffee and Requests**

In the newspapers, the concert was a huge success, several of the reviewers had written that my gift with music was a true miracle from God and that I've finally spoken has given them the impression that I was a silent artist.

I huffed; they didn't know how right they were. I was ever so grateful that no one caught on that I was deaf. That would be utterly mortifying! More so than my encounter with Edward after the concert. I blushed, a slow heat rising into my cheeks, flooding to the rims of my ears.

A gentle tap broke my attention from the newspaper to Rosalie, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat from "_**Alice in Wonderland**_".

"_You're all rosy Ms. Bella. What's on your mind? The dashing hero of the night last night, perhaps?"_

My cheeks deepened in color, but before I could answer her signs, she was suddenly laughing, touching and circling her cheek in motion of my blush. I grumbled, folding my arms.

"_That proves it! You like him don't you?!"_

"_Rosalie… I thought we've been through this. I don't have a guy; there will never be a guy. There will never be a guy that likes a deaf girl nor will treat her equally!"_ My signs were sharp, jerky but readable. Rosalie's face fell and she shook her head.

"_Bella, have I taught you nothing about guys? You can't give up on one just because of Jacob Black who took your heart and broke it."_

"_Rose. Jacob Black is in the past, there is nothing left for us to discuss about guys in general. There's no one out there who will treat me like a normal woman. Hell, Edward kept trying to force money on me just for a pair of ten-dollar sunglasses! I'm not helpless for Heaven's sake!"_

By now, I was a puffed up mess. No, correction. I was a puffed up, beet red mess!

Rose stared at me with an unreadable face. She began to sign slowly, as if she were trying to calm me down… like a mother would. _"I wasn't trying to make you angry, Bella. I'm sorry that I did. But I must speak as honestly as I can, and that is, 'You like Edward!' So stop thinking that there isn't a guy out there for you and try again. Find him Bella; find the guy who you were born to be with. He's out there."_

I wiped away angry tears and sat down on the piano bench, my chest ached horribly now. There was no getting through to Rosalie, the blond and blue eyed beauty who could have any guy she wanted with a single glance. She could hear and talk normally, which made her normal for guys to be around. I was jealous of those abilities that were taken away from me.

She sat down next to me and hugged me gently. _"I'm sorry Rose,"_ I signed to her. _"Guys just irritate the bejeezus out of me."_

She laughed at my finger-spelled word and shook her head. I glanced at the clock; 2:15pm.

I had better get going soon. It wasn't like me to be late for much of anything if I could help it. But I was strangely excited to go to the café to meet someone. A fluttery feeling flew through my stomach and into my shoulders, as if I just sprouted wings. I shivered slightly at the feeling. I pointed to the clock, gaining Rosalie's attention to it and then she nodded.

"_Don't be late for dinner, okay? I've got a special something for the success at the concert last night!"_

Oh dear… she has a surprise. I never liked surprises. Ever.

I smiled though and nodded in agreement, hurrying out the door with a new pair of shades on my eyes and my purse over my shoulder. Rosalie and surprises were ever a good combination. I shook my head and headed down the elevator, and swiftly down the street to bookstore. I was amazed with myself at how well I knew the path. It was almost as if I grew up here my whole life.

_Book Haven_ loomed overhead with its glorious old style. It looked to be made completely out of ancient granite and oak. I smiled, almost feeling completely at home. But before I could step into its shadow, a sharp jerk on my shoulder startled me to a stop.

Mike stood there, grinning from ear to ear. He was already blabbering to me, though he was talking way too fast for me to keep up.

Letting loose my fear, I pulled away from him and hurried into the store, spotting Emmett behind the counter. I ran to him, he easily recognized me and looked at me. His lips held a clear message. 'What's wrong?'

I pointed behind me, where Mike was already entering the store. He stopped cold at the sight of Emmett's broad arms folding across his chest. It was almost like a big brother gesture as he came around the counter and stood beside me. The two exchanged sharp words, the air seemed to ripple with the tense energy. Mike began to approach me, more slowly and less aggressively but he still had this strange look on his face. One that reminded me of an old 'Cops' episode.

I allowed him to come within three feet until I leaned back, a clear sign that I wanted him to stop. He looked at me strangely. Again, he broke into a flurry of words but it was too fast for me to comprehend. A hand heavily landed on my shoulder, and I jerked around, seeing Edward glowering down at Mike.

He spoke sharply two words. 'Leave now.'

When Mike, being stubborn refused, he spoke again. 'You're scaring the customers. Leave now or I'll have Emmett throw you out.'

I put a hand on Edward's, drawing his attention to me. "It's okay… no harm done.'

My voice was thick, but he understood and smiled down at me, moving me away from Emmett as he and Mike continued to exchange heated words. I turned away from them and followed Edward to the café.

He took out a notebook, already having a sentence written down in a flowing, gentle cursive.

_**I figured this would be easier to read then reading lips.**_

I blinked at the text, unsure whether to be touched or angered.

I smiled, it was thoughtful. There was no real reason to snap at him, he was just trying to be nice.

We found a table and sat down; I took out my pen and wrote my response.

**You're very thoughtful, thank you. But I'm not helpless, especially at reading lips.**

His lips quirked slightly.

_**I know, I saw the first time we met. I just thought that you would like a break and truly understand what I'm saying.**_

**You're very kind. Thank you for your help with Mike.**

His lips thinned.

_**Mike is an ex-employee. You're lucky to be deaf with the stuff he's been saying.**_

I rolled my eyes.

**How was your concert?**

He blinked for a second, before realization hit him.

_**Wonderful! Isabella is truly a wonderful pianist. I gave her a white rose and she seemed to recognize me somehow. Isa, do you believe in soul mates?**_

Somehow, I had to think Fate was against me today…

**Kinda, why do you ask?**

_**Isabella and I just have this connection. She played, I wept. She smiled, my heart soared. I felt like I really knew her, though she never speaks.**_

I sighed softly.

**You sound like a love struck fan to me. But yes, in one way or another, I do believe in Soul Mates. I see it every day when my roommate Rosalie searches for her one true soul mate. Same thing with her cousin, Jasper Whitlock.**

He read over my writing twice before writing back.

_**And what about you? Do you look for your soul mate?**_

**Me? No. I don't have a soul mate. I mean really, do you seriously think a hearing able man would choose a deaf woman as his true mate? I mean really Edward. Would you?**

_**You sound like a heartbroken soul. Who broke you, Isa?**_

I jerked slightly in my mind. How had he read me so well?

**An ex-boyfriend. Nothing more. Here, I'll go buy coffee. What would you like?**

_**No, its okay, I'll pay. You stay put.**_

An old anger flared up in me, I struggled to bank it down. I smiled at him and put up a hand.

**Apparently you need some proof that I'm not entirely helpless.**

I stood up and swiftly walked to the counter, watching the employees. I noticed that they had a dark brown, coffee colored shirts for their uniforms. I shook my head; it was very fitting for the Café part of the store.

A woman looked up at me and I recognized the ever popular, 'Can I help you?'

I smiled and covered my ear, immediately, her eyes lit with understanding and smiled at me. I looked through the list and found a Mocha drink I wanted to try. I held up two fingers, then three. 'Twenty Three'

She punched it into the register. 'Size?'

I touched the medium sized cup.

'Anything else?'

I motioned the number 5 and touched the Grande sized cup.

The total came up as $12.50. I fished out a twenty and handed it to the girl. She smiled at me, obviously thankful I was an experienced Solo Customer and handed me my change.

It took a grand total of ten minutes for our drinks to be made and served. Edward stared at me and then shook his head when I sat down.

_**I didn't need proof; I know how good you are at communicating. Thank you for the coffee.**_

**Sure… you needed proof even though you won't admit it.**

He laughed, though I missed my ability to hear it. I could only watch as his face lit up with amusement and his eyes squint in joy.

_**You're really something Isa. You know, you look almost like Isabella. I mean, you both have dark eyes and hair. Do you think she's deaf?**_

I felt as if a stone had dropped into my stomach and a cold pitcher of water dumped over my head. Even behind my shades, he knew that he must've said something.

_**Did I offend you?**_

**I wouldn't know about Isabella Swan. I can't hear, remember? What's the point of me following up on music?**

He frowned at my jerky scrawl. He knew he said something… he sat back and thought on it and his eyes lit in realization.

_**I'm sorry Isa. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that she never speaks and yet her music is so… beautiful. It was almost as if she were painting a scene of two lovers as they searched for each other in her song, 'Kindred Spirits.' It's my absolute favorite out of all her music.**_

I shifted uncomfortably. He was talking about my music to who he thought was a complete stranger. I didn't know how to react as he placed the pen down on the pad of paper. Instead, I sipped my coffee in thought.

**Perhaps she just knows the soul? I don't know if she would be deaf though. You can't just look at someone and say, 'They're deaf.'**

_**I know… I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, Isa. Talking about music like this and all.**_

**Don't be sorry, Edward. I know music in my heart, just like you know it with your ears. I went deaf at age seven so I was able to hear some of it in my life.**

_**Seven? What happened?**_

I slapped myself internally. Why did I have to bring up when I went deaf? What happened with my 'Don't talk about the past' rule?

I slapped myself again. _Bad Bella!_

**It's a long story, one that would take way too long for me to tell.**

_**I've got time.**_

**But I don't. Sorry Edward, but I have to get going. **

I smiled at him, it was a lie that I had to leave but I figured that if conversation kept going like this, then I'd have more to explain about myself than I'd wish.

He suddenly jumped up, writing frantically.

_**I'm sorry I offended you, Isa. Please don't leave just yet!**_

**What more do you wish to ask?**

I knew he must've had questions but I had to get going soon if I was to preserve my identity.

He looked at my question, his brow furrowing and his lips thinned. I guess I caught him with a rock and a hard place. His attention zoned out on me and I tilted my head in concern. I took a deep breath, "Edward?" I spoke his name… though it was thick in my own throat. He looked sharply up at me in a startled appearance. I tapped the pad of paper again.

**Don't be afraid to ask. What is it you want to ask?**

He took a deep breath and released his tension in a single, hot puff.

_**You just look so much like Isabella… I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. But if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you two were sisters! Twins!**_

A cold chill ran up my spine as I read what he wrote, but he continued anyways as if I hadn't.

_**I was just wondering, if you'd mind coming back again? **_

I smiled and put a hand over his before he could write an excuse. He looked up. "Okay. What time?"

He grinned merrily and wrote down a time and sat back. I checked my phone calendar and nodded in agreement. There was an opening between noon and three. I smiled at him, a true blue smile.

**You know Edward. If you truly do feel for Isabella as you say you do, then I'm sure that she'll know that you do. I'm sure she saw you, right? I mean, who wouldn't notice you?**

_**She did take special interest in my white rose I gave her. You know, if I can swing it, I think I can get a Back Stage Pass to go see her in person!**_

Holy shit… did we have those?

**Don't get your hopes up, okay? I don't want you getting heartbroken.**

That was a complete lie. There would be only one pass I'd give out every concert appearance. And I'd wait to give it to him… if I were stupid! Ugh! Whatever the universe was playing at, I gracefully bow out!

_**If she is as her music portrays her, she's a lost soul that is searching for one to compliment her. Another pianist like me, perhaps?**_

I blinked.

**You play?**

_**I compose a little. I play every now and again… maybe she'd like it if she could relate to another pianist?**_

I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt slightly, nerves shooting into my shoulders and up my neck. What was I getting myself into?! I stared at his comment and felt an odd surge of hope. But it was one that probably could never really be called 'hope.' I mean, I'm _Deaf_ for crying out loud!

I took a deep breath and picked up the pen to respond to him.

**One can only guess. From what you've told me, maybe Isabella is deaf…**

Okay, I was going into deep waters here.

**I mean, if she is so much like me, then maybe it would be nice if she could relate to another pianist's feelings like you said. So, if you do meet her, how are you going to talk to her? I mean, a pen and paper seems a little cliché.**

_**Point made. Will you teach me how to Sign to her?**_

Blast it Bella! What have you gotten yourself into now?! I tapped lightly on the pad of paper, fidgeting more in between picking up the pen to answer and not to.

Edward looked at me quizzically, motioning to the paper. I sipped my coffee in a nervous gesture. He was asking me to teach him how to sign, to help him with communicating with _Isabella Swan_, a.k.a _**ME**_, whom I just confirmed the 'possibility' of being deaf.

_**Please?**_

I sighed softly. There was no use getting out of it now.

**I'm sure you have some books on sign language to help you as we go. When do you want to start?**

_**You mean it Isa? Really? We can start now if you want!**_

I shifted again and pulled out my phone to check the time.

**I'll text my interpreter, she'll be able to help us. I'm not a good teacher.**

His face took on the brightest grin I had ever thought possible. As I sent the message to Rosalie, she responded almost instantly.

_Be there in two minutes._

Yes, it seems like life as I knew it was going to change… drastically.


	4. Roses With Thorns and ExBoyfriends

**DONT OWN! DONT SUE! DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS!**

**I REPEAT! DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS**

**(Though Edward is a wonderfully crafted creature...)**

**Hello peoples! Welcome to another chapter of Fallen on Deaf Ears!**

**Bella: *signs* this one is bound to be full of trouble…**

**Rosalie and Alice: *snicker* Almost time for the devious Fasjion Twins to get to work! *claps hands together***

**Edward: *stares at his Isabella Swan CD***

**Emmet: Dude, you're totally hooked on this chick, aren't you?**

**Edward: Uh-huh.**

**Me: *stares and shakes head* I'm going to write the next chapter… DON'T DISTURB ME!**

**Everyone: *runs into their hiding places, Bella catching Rosalie's frantic run immediately understands***

**Me: *goes and sits in her chair, blowing on a bubble pipe***

**Bella: *signs* Someone get her Coke and gum.**

**Emmet: *grabs Rosalie's hand and runs off***

**Alice and Jasper: *Anime sweat drop***

**Alice: He's desperate…**

**Jasper: *nods* Yep.**

_**Oh and sorry for the MAJOR delay… I couldn't find a reliable computer *tear* HERE IS AN EXTENDED CHAPTER FOR YA!**_

**Ch: 4 Roses with Thorns and Ex-Boyfriends and Backstage Passes Oh my!**

* * *

Rosalie was grinning brightly at Edward as she introduced herself, signing as she went along. We had closed up the pen and notebook so that it wouldn't be in the way. What I hadn't expected was the burly, dimpled goofball Emmett to appear with her. He had this strange look in his eye, just as I imagined. A love struck giant over the beautiful blond princess.

"_The first thing to learn when meeting a deaf person,"_ Rosalie signed for me as she spoke, _"Is to wave like this and sign 'My name is Edward.' It's best to spell it out before giving your sign name."_

Edward watched her in fascination and mimicked her movements as carefully as he could. I kept pace with him as he responded by reading his lips. 'And what is my Sign Name?'

Rosalie turned to me. _"Did you give him a sign name?"_

It was hard not to blush, but a light pink tint came to my cheeks and nodded. I signed the letter E and put it over my heart. Rosalie bit her lip to stop from probably squealing. _"Your sign name is like this,"_ Rosalie mimicked my movement for him as he mastered the finger spelling.

I was amazed that he was able to spell so smoothly. I guessed that he had some practice once before. As Emmett decided to make his appearance, Rosalie sized him up and arched her brow carefully. He stuck out his hand to introduce himself but Rosalie held up her hand to stop him.

Uh oh… Rose with thorns has made an appearance. Emmett was clearly taken aback. They exchanged words too fast for me to understand, so I just wrinkled my brow to try and follow as best I could.

'Weren't you flirting with another blond girl when I walked in?' I felt my blood turn cold. Rosalie was one to notice a lot about her surroundings and mold her into it as needed. But when it came to a guy with interest in her and she knew he was flirting with someone else… yeah, not pretty.

Edward's lips tightened into an O shape and leaned back in his chair. Emmett immediately put his palms up in a sign of peace, but obviously Rose wasn't having it. Her normally calm, sky blue eyes were dark as a stormy sea. I saw Emmett's throat tighten as he swallowed. I put a hand on her shoulder to draw her attention.

"_Calm down Rose. You're causing a scene."_

She glanced around as other patrons were watching too, a few muttering behind their hands. How rude!

She took a deep breath and calmed herself, nodding in agreement. Emmett touched my shoulder to draw me away from Rosalie. I signed to her I'd be back in a minute and she nodded, though she watched the burly giant with wary eyes.

He tapped his lips and I nodded as he spoke slowly.

'I really like your friend. Is there any chance I can get to meet her when she's not all pissed off?'

I glanced behind me and saw that Rosalie was sitting with Edward again, signing slowly some sentences for him.

I struggled to put my words together. "Y-yes. Buy her a low f-fat vanilla coffee. She likes those. Be slow with her."

I stopped to catch my breath, my mouth refusing to work today for some reason. Emmett fished out a five from his pocket and went to pay until I stopped him pulling a twenty out as well.

"G-get something for yourself and a biscotti, she likes those too."

His face brightened and hugged me in thanks and hurried off to the counter. I shook my head, grinning from ear to ear as I took my seat at the table again. Edward smiled and asked Rose to translate. _"May I practice with you? Just pretend you don't know me. I want to see if I'm doing this right."_

I nodded in confirmation and watched as he signed as smoothly as possible, though his fingers jerked and twitched slightly with nerves.

"_Hello, my name's Edward. I really enjoyed your concert."_

I smiled brightly, slipping into myself for once, becoming Isabella Swan. _"Pleased to meet you Edward. My name is Isabella, you can call me Bella."_

Rosalie smiled at her handiwork. _"I can't teach you everything in one sitting, Edward. But I can guarantee that Isabella has an interpreter—"_

Her hands faltered into a stop. I shot a look to her, signing harshly.

"_Rose! Now he _knows_ for sure that Isabella, a.k.a ME, is deaf!"_

"_I'm sorry Bella… it was an accident."_

I covered my eyes, flustered. I brushed away the light tap and just sat there, contemplating this new development. The tap came again, and I brushed it away. It came a third time, sharply.

I yanked down my hand to answer until I saw Edward's worried look. _"What's wrong?"_

The new sign caught me off guard. I shook my head. "N-nothing."

He didn't look convinced, but he took it none the less, agreeing that I needed my privacy. I sighed audibly, leaning back into my chair and sipping my now lukewarm coffee. For some reason I truly wondered if things could get any worse.

Suddenly, a barreling ball of black hair and blue shirt flew into the Café, startling Rosalie, which in turn startled me. I realized it was Alice, she looked entirely too happy and was hopping up and down. 'Edward! I met the greatest guy on the planet! His name is Jasper, so can you lock up after hours today?'

HUH?!

"_You brought Jasper here?!"_ I signed to Rose, who smiled sheepishly. I groaned and stood, signing that I wasn't feeling well and began to head out back to the hotel.

Edward caught my arm and felt my forehead with a gentle, cooling touch. I sighed, wanting to lean into his palm, but I denied myself. He looked at me quizzically, and our eyes met. I stared up at him, tilting my head away in a curious manner. 'You feel a little warm. I'll walk you back to where you're staying.'

I shot Rose a glare, obviously she had told him that we weren't hanging around Seattle for long and we were staying in another place. I wanted to yell, scream, and hit something. I also felt very happy at the same time… which was a strange and foreign feeling for me.

I sighed and nodded, allowing him to hand me my purse and my cell phone I nearly left behind. I realized that I had a text… only a number was visible.

_I want 2 c u again, Bells. Know ur in Seattle. B at ur concert 2morrow._

I closed my phone instantly before Edward could come and investigate. I recognized the number. James Conners. I shuttered internally but smiled at Edward as his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I felt oddly safe, comforted. As if there were nothing else in the world that could possibly harm me.

We walked in silence until we reached the hotel. I stopped.

What Rose was thinking was beyond me. But it felt very wrong to me. To have a fan know where I am and clue him in on whom I am. I'd have to confront her about her motives later.

'Are you alright? You want to go in?'

I smiled and signed, _"Thank you."_ And began to move away through the hotel doors. He grasped my wrist, stopping me instantly. He had a look in his eye that I couldn't read. It worried me.

I gently touched his cheek, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but his expression was almost blank. He pulled me into a hug, stroking back my hair. I went rigged. This had never happened before! Not for a very long time anyway. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his shoulders, returning the gesture. What it was for, I didn't know. But it was warm… I liked it.

I sighed, breathing in his scent. It was deep, woodsy… masculine. He smelled of books and long summer nights in the country, with a hint of spice. I took another deep breath, enjoying as the wind coursed through my lungs. It was peaceful.

I smiled at him and patted his shoulder in thanks before going to the doors once more.

Again, he grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

I turned back, "What?"

He suddenly pressed a kiss to my forehead and to my cheek. _"Thank you."_ He smiled and waved to me, walking back to the store.

I felt a blush rising through my cheeks… some sort of zap of electricity lingered from his kisses. I touched my cheek, the flesh still tingling from the contact. I turned away and hurried into the hotel before anything stranger would happen.

I reached my hotel room in record time and leaned against the door. I hadn't realized that my phone was buzzing harshly in my hand and I flipped it open to see four text messages.

Three from Rosalie… the other was from James.

_**Rose: R u back yet?**_

_**Rose: Bella, r u back at the hotel?**_

_**Rose: Bella! Pik up ur fone!**_

_**James: C u with that boy. Stay away.**_

The last message gave me a harsh chill down my back. I stared at it and dialed in Rose and sent: _Back. Sorry, distracted._

I sat down on the couch, pushing back my dark brown locks and willing myself to calm down. James hadn't become a weird psycho stalker and was now haunting around me. He was just playing games. Yeah, just games.

Though I was a very bad liar. Even to myself. I went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Coke and went to sit down again.

My phone buzzed again and I flipped it open.

_**Rose: Okay. Good. Be home in ten min. Don't answer door till I get there.**_

Weird, Rosalie never told me to not answer a door. It was a clear sign that something must've happened. I closed my phone and leaned back, it had been a long day… I just need to shut my eyes and rest my mind…

* * *

_I floated above a thick, green forest that only reminded me more of Forks. I found a break in the trees and settled into a landing in a meadow. I sighed softly as the soft, wet grass tickled my toes and cushioned me gently._

_A soft wind brushed against my face, bringing the smell of fresh fallen rain and sunshine. I smiled, leaning back to revel in the sensation. A pair of hands gently took mine and I turned slowly as if expecting someone._

_Edward's piercing green eyes met mine. It felt like I had known him forever. I took a sharp breath as his crooked smile crossed his face. My smile. He kissed my forehead. "Hello my beautiful Bella."_

"_Hello Edward." I could hear in this dream, which wasn't odd, I often had dreams that would allow me to hear something or someone every now and again. Though there were others that I was deaf to._

_He wrapped his arm around my waist and began to lead me in a dance that only he could perfect. I stumbled suddenly, but he caught me easily. "Careful."_

"_Edward, you know I cant dance."_

"_You can if I lead you." I smiled, he had a gentle Irish-English lilt to his voice, bringing his heritage over the waters of time. I felt the need to just stay here. Be at peace and in love. Suddenly, a twig snapped, startling me out of my trance._

_A tall, blond haired man stood at the other side of the meadow. His thick, yellow locks were tied back though they still waved at his waste. He glared at Edward, who in turn glared back at him. I knew this man. James._

_I leaned further into Edward. "What are you doing here, James?" I asked, my tone even and calm._

"_I came back to claim what was rightfully mine!"_

_A spark of anger raged through me. "I am not an object!" I spat at him. "I am my own person and you have no right to treat me as such!"_

"_Silence woman! I will decide what you are!"_

"_You've lost James. You never loved her as a woman, as a person as I do," Edward's calm voice came. The other man shook, his fists clenching and unclenching in a familiar rage that I've seen many times._

_I shrank back into Edward's gentle embrace, willing myself to stay calm, but my control was slowly slipping. James roared in outrage, running at us. I screamed, shrinking back in fear._

_Edward was suddenly in front of me, taking the blow from James's fist. Blood trickled from a split lip, though he only wiped it away with the back of his hand. "Edward!"_

* * *

I sat up, breathing heavily. I looked all around and realized that I was in my hotel room… Rosalie just walking in and locking the door. She too looked distraught. She saw me and dropped her purse and ran to me.

"_What's wrong?"_ she signed. _"What happened?"_

"_Bad dream… a really bad dream. What about you, what's wrong with you?"_

"_I ran into someone you're not going to like…"_

A cold shiver ran down my spine. I was surprised to find my voice at this moment. "James."

She nodded and flipped open her phone, revealing a text message.

_**U cant hide her 4evr.**_

The message was ominous. I felt an odd, cold chill run down my spine again, like it did when I felt like I was being watched.

"_What are we going to do now?"_

"_We'll stay put. We'll ask Jasper to beef up security and make sure the Cullen's are safe. Don't worry Bella, he wont get to you. I swear."_

"_I'm not worried for my safety, Rose. I'm worried for yours. I remember how he threatened Ben four years ago back in High School. I wont let anyone be a shield for me anymore."_

Rosalie's hands stopped and dropped into her lap. Ben had proposed to her in our Senior year. Rose was head over heals for him, but when James… I shuttered at the memory. When James did _that_ Rose and Ben immediately became my shield from the outside world. He threatened Ben that if he wouldn't tell him where I was staying, he'd kill Rose and his mom.

Ben was on hard enough times back then when his father died. He and his mom didn't have a lot even in the Will. He worked hard to get a good paying job, but even that wasn't enough to fully protect me.

I moved around, making sure to keep Dad in contact with what's going on. Of course, when they had the opportunity to arrest James, he disappeared. I knew he was rich, so he must've tapped into his Dad's bank account and went into hiding. That's what scared me more.

He knew money, and knew how to use it to his advantage. James was smart. If he wanted something, he'd get it. One way or another.

Rose hugged me tightly, signing letters into my palm. _"I wont let him scare us again, Bella. I swear."_

We just held each other, shuttering. _"Rose, cancel today's rehearsal, I cant do it today."_

I thought back to Jacob, the man that I thought I could love. It's just he was so overprotective of me… and just refused me to mingle or do anything on my own. The Quillet boy also loved me deeply, to the point where we once dated but things never worked out. I was shunned from any social activity since my deafness came to be a problem for him to overcome. Hey, it wasn't my fault he couldn't keep up with sign language! He wouldn't let anything happen to me if he could help it. I could get in touch with him.

I should.

I waved Rose over and signed to her to call Jacob, tell him that I needed him here. She looked skeptical; probably thinking it wasn't wise to have an ex-boyfriend within a five meter proximity. But Jacob was also, now, an FBI agent. If I needed it, he could probably pull a few strings.

She nodded slowly. _"Alright."_

I leaned back and covered my eyes with a hand. It was going to be a long week.

Jacob hadn't taken lightly to the news last night, he said that he would be on the next plane to Seattle from Olympia and I knew he'd keep his word. The only thing I was worried about was how he would react when he met Edward.

Edward.

For some reason, his safety worried me more than anything else. I didn't want him to get hurt because of me. I suddenly realized that I was slowly being attracted to him. This wasn't an option for me! It wasn't supposed to happen!

I finally decided to break things off with Edward as soon as I could. The further away I was from him, the safer he and his family will be. The further away I was, the further away James was from them.

Jacob had picked up the call immediately and told Rose that he would be the next flight into Seattle.

Of course he will. He was Jacob Black. Ex-boyfriend/best friend/ over-protective brother Extraordinaire!

I sighed, covering my sore eyes. I had been crying in my sleep again. I had that nightmare again… and it was beginning to freak me out. Was it a sign to move on? Should Isabella Swan move on to the next city so soon?

No. I wasn't going to leave without one more concert… and short goodbye to Edward Cullen and his family.

Of course, when I told Jasper my plans he immediately put them down. He told me that we weren't going to leave without giving a proper goodbye. I had to laugh, Jasper was truly a gentlemen. Apparently Alice has him smitten! I mean _**smitten**_.

"_You like Alice, don't you?"_ I signed to him. His hands were jerky, inexperienced with signing to me. _"Is it that obvious?"_

I grinned, nodding. He ducked and ran a hand through his hair. I saw a smile in the shadows of his face. His sandy blond hair tried to hide it but to no avail. I patted his shoulder, encouraging him. _"You know, if you'd want, I'll give them a backstage pass. You can get to know here more before we leave."_

"_You'd do that for me Bella?! Really?"_

"_Seriously, don't get overexcited Jasper. Yes, you've had my back, now I'll have yours."_

He smiled brightly, hugging me. I smiled too, a warm feeling coursing through my veins. It always happened when I did something good for someone. I sighed and patted his back before moving off. I signed onto my computer and saw my Stage Producer was already online and checking over a few financial details.

_DeafMuseofMusic: Angela?_

_AngelfomtheStars: Yes Isa? Is there something you wanted?_

_DeafMuseofMusic: Yes. I'd like three backstage passes sent to my hotel room ASAP._

_AngelfromtheStars: Three? Normally you issue one or two. Why three?_

_DeafMuseofMusic: Well… I met some people and I wanted to at least give them a taste of what was to come. ___

_AngelfromtheStars: Yes Ms. Swan. I'll have them sent to you immediately._

_DeafMuseofMusic: Thanks Angela, you're really an Angel._

I smiled and signed out, leaning back into my seat… until a strong and heavy hand clasped my shoulder. I gasped and whipped around…

"Jake!" I couldn't say 'Jacob' because it always came out weird. I threw my hands around his neck in a tight hug. He pulled out a pad of paper.

_**I came as quickly as I could. Where's the little bastard now?!**_

**I don't know. He's close though. Close enough to see me with Edward.**

His pen faltered for a second. _**Edward? Who's he? A new boyfriend?**_

Oh no, not this again. **No, Jacob. Not a new boyfriend. A guy who has been very sweet to me when I went shopping for a new book in his store.**

_**Bells… how can you trust a guy like this when you've only met him for what, thirty minutes?**_

I thinned my lips, not liking where this was going. He was still pissed that we broke up. I sighed and put down the pen, folding my arms and thought about my response.

**He's an innocent guy, Jacob. He's of no threat. He's a fan that's all, and a decent one too. Not like what's his name that keeps sending me marriage proposals. Look, I didn't call you so that you can be Mr. Macho Ex-Boyfriend, I need your help in making sure James doesn't get to them… or me. I want him out of my life and in prison!**

_**Well that's tricky enough in itself. Jackass has money, and paid his bail when he was charged last time. There's no guarantee that he'll be behind bars for long.**_

Hmph, another reason I broke up with the Jackass, as we called him. Jackass James wanted me as a trophy wife, but he was an abusive boyfriend and whenever he came home he'd get all prissy about something. Hey, I cant here dammit!

I growled to myself and finally picked up the pen.

**I know. But I know I have to protect them, Jacob. I'm like you only without the badge and the uniform and paycheck. I'm watching out for the innocent people that can be hurt… because of me. I wont let it happen.**

He huffed but nodded and walked away. Men.

* * *

(Following Day…)

I stood outside Edward's book shop… I patted my pocket which had the three passes and sucked in a breath to calm myself. This was going to be a big risk… and if they put two and two together, them my cover is shot!

I walked into the cool building and pulled off my sunglasses and looked around. Alice was at the register today, but wasn't helping anyone. I smiled to myself and went up to the desk. I tapped the glass casing, trying to gain her attention. Huh, she was reading _**Fashion Diva's Passion**_ magazine… she had several clippings in a scrapbook she was working with and was reworking a few designs she was putting together.

She looked up and grinned. 'Isa! How are you?! Are you feeling better?'

I nodded and motioned for her to follow and to call Edward and Emmet. I was surprised when she recognized the sign names I have them. Emmet's sign name was an 'E' over my bicep and arching in a motion of the behemoth hulk. She squealed and nodded immediately.

She picked up the phone and put it to her ear and began making calls while I made my way towards the New Hits stand… and Lo-and-Behold, there's my newest CD: _**Dreamer's Dreams**_.

I jumped sky high when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and found a grinning Edward and a smiling Emmet. I sighed and patted my chest, 'You scared me!'

"_Sorry,"_ Edward signed, again catching me by surprise. I wasn't expecting _that!_

Emmett laughed, 'Eddie has been studying sign language books all night.' His lips were slow, easy to read. I blushed and pushed back my dark brown hair. Internally, I was very flattered by his gesture to help communicate with me better. It meant less pen and paper and more actual hand signing...

FOCUS ISA!

I cleared my throat, willing my words to come out right. 'Rose—was lisstening too the radio. She won three backstage—" I stopped to catch my breath, speaking was a lot harder when you're trying to get the words to come out correctly.

"Paces?" no, that wasn't right… "Passes?"

His face lit up in understanding. _"Are you trying to say that Rose won three backstage passes?"_ I nodded, amazed at how well he signed already.

"_To what concert?"_

"_Isabella's."_ His jaw dropped and I swear, if it could, hit the floor. I held out the three passes with neck chords around them. Each of them marked with their names.

Edward looked at the pass as if he were still in shock. _"What's wrong, Edward?" _I signed. _"I thought you'd be happy."_

"_Isa! You're an angel from God! This is a sign!"_ Uh oh… had I done something wrong?

"_Thankyou Isa! Thankyou so much! Thankyou to Rose too. I finally get to meet the woman I practice for."_

Double Uh oh…

Alice and Emmet both covered their mouths as if to hold back fits of laughter. Good grief… Edward was another love struck fan. Secretly, I was elated, but I was also loathing myself. He only knew the half of me that was famous… the half that had to remain secret for both his and their sakes.

I sighed softly and turned to Alice. 'B-bring your scrapbook… I think Isabella might like your designs…' I hoped beyond anything that I wasn't making a mistake. By the look on her face though, I might as well just seal my fate. She looked ecstatic to have a famous person see her fashion designs.

Oh Bella, what have you done?

* * *

_**Edward: *running through his closet* Dammit! What am I going to wear to see her!**_

_**Emmet: Dude, you sound like a girl.**_

_**Edward: *glares* How would you feel if you were going to meet Rosalie on a fancy date, Emmet? How would you act if you had nothing to wear?**_

_**Emmet: *blanches* Good point**_

_**Alice: *Squeals* Edward! Time for me to work my magic!**_

_**Edward:*looks scared and turns slowly* Nothing overboard Alice… Please little pixie?!**_

_**Alice:*Glares* DON'T CALL ME PIXIE! *pounces on him and pounds on his back* Just for that, I'll have to take you shopping to buy you EIGHT tuxes!**_

_**Edward: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Bella: *signs* Is she always like this?**_

_**Rosalie: *shrugs***_

_**Emmet: *Grins* Rosie! *pulls out a rose* A rose for Rose.**_

_**Rosalie: *Rolls her eyes* So cliché.**_

_**Bella: *snickers***_

_**Emmet: *Blanches as he's left there as Bella and Rosalie walk away***_

_**Me: Dude, you need help.**_

_**Emmet: Then write something good to get Rose's attention! Dear God is she hot!**_

_**Me: I might… if you're a good boy. THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO EDWARD!**_

_**Edward: *yells back* You've given me an opportunity to meet THE Isabella Swan! I cant be more happier!**_

_**Me:*smirks, plans forming***_

_**Bella: *gulps* REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Luv luv luv ya'll!**_

_**-MoonlightFanga**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I will only want a total of 3reviews before next chapter. 'Kay? Instead of my normal request of 5-10+ **__****__** Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll be waiting!**_

_***Sits with a soda and bag of Flaming Hot Cheetos* (I dont own Flaming HOt Cheetos either...)**_


End file.
